Due to growing consumer demand for four-wheel drive vehicles, a plethora of different power transfer systems are currently utilized for directing power (i.e., drive torque) to all four wheels of the vehicle. For example, in many “part-time” power transfer systems, a transfer case is installed between the front and rear drivelines and is normally operable in a two-wheel drive mode for delivering drive torque to the driven wheels. However, when the four-wheel drive mode is desired, a mode shift mechanism is selectively actuated by the vehicle operator for directly coupling the non-driven wheels to the driven wheels for establishing a part-time or locked four-wheel drive mode. One example of a part-time transfer case is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,280.
A significant number of the transfer cases discussed above are equipped with a gear reduction unit and a range shift mechanism operable for permitting the vehicle operator to choose between high-range and low-range drive modes. In many instances, the vehicle must be stopped before the transfer case can be shifted between its high-range and low-range drive modes. Unfortunately, the need to stop the vehicle prior to shifting between the high-range and low-range drive modes is inconvenient, particularly upon encountering road conditions or surface terrains where continuation of the vehicle's rolling momentum would assist in overcoming the conditions encountered. To alleviate this inconvenience, some two-speed transfer cases are equipped with a synchronized range shift mechanism from permitting “on-the-move” shifting between the high and low ranges.
It is also known to use “on-demand” power transfer systems for automatically directing power to the non-driven wheels, without any input or action on the part of the vehicle operator, when traction is lost at the driven wheels. Typically, the on-demand feature is incorporated into the transfer case by replacing the mode shift mechanism with a clutch assembly that is interactively associated with an electronic control system and a sensor arrangement. During normal road conditions, the clutch assembly is maintained in a non-actuated condition such that drive torque is only delivered to the driven wheels. However, when the sensors detect a low traction condition at the driven wheels, the clutch assembly is automatically actuated to deliver drive torque to the non-driven wheels. The amount of drive torque transferred through the clutch assembly can be varied as a function of specific vehicle dynamics detected by the sensor arrangement. One example of an on-demand power transfer system is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,871.
A need exists to develop two-speed on-demand transfer cases equipped with both non-synchronized and synchronized range shift mechanisms which advance the art and provide improved operational and/or structural characteristics over conventional transfer cases.